


Nauczka

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise i Kasamatsu w końcu mają czas, który mogą spędzić w swoim towarzystwie. Z tej okazji Kise zaprasza swojego ukochanego do siebie – przygotował dla nich bowiem romantyczny wieczór, a w międzyczasie wpadła również szansa na sprawienie Yukio przyjemnego masażu…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nauczka

  
  
  
    Ludzie z pewnością robią wiele głupich rzeczy. Takich jakich trwonienie pieniędzy, marnowanie jedzenia, skoki z klifu bez żadnego zabezpieczenia, zażywanie narkotyków...czy też zakochiwanie się w idiotach.  
-    Nie pchaj mnie – mruknąłem, wyrywając się Kise i odsuwając od niego na krok.  
-    Przepraszam, przepraszam, Kasamatsu-senpai!- Kise uniósł dłonie jakby w geście poddania, uśmiechając się przy tym idiotycznie, i zamknął za nami drzwi.  
Znalazłem się sam na sam z nim w niewielkim, aczkolwiek przytulnie wyglądającym   
holu jego domu. Zaprosił mnie tutaj w ramach uczczenia naszego, jak to nazwał, „rozkwitającego związku”. Jakby można było w ogóle nazwać tak uczucie pomiędzy dwoma facetami...  
Ten dzień miał być odskocznią od codzienności, możliwością spędzenia razem czasu,   
tylko we dwoje. Brzmiało jak banalny romans, ale w gruncie rzeczy trochę tego potrzebowałem.  
Nawet jeśli moim towarzyszem był ten irytujący bachor o przydługich blond włosach i szczerych, iskrzących się w bardzo denerwujący sposób, złotych oczach...  
-    Przygotowałem dla nas romantyczną kolację, same pyszności!- mówił Ryouta.  
-    Jasne – mruknąłem, ściągając buty i zakładając podane przez niego kapcie.- Już sobie wyobrażam te wszystkie dolegliwości, jakie mnie dopadną...  
Chyba tego nie usłyszał, bo radośnie ciągnął dalej:  
-    Wiesz, normalnie nie staram się podczas gotowania, no ale to wyjątkowa okazja, nie?  
-    Skoro tak mówisz...  
-    Noo, nie bądź taki markotny, Kasamatsu-senpai!- Kise podszedł do mnie i objął mnie, jednak, zażenowany, szybko się odsunąłem.- Eh, nadal się krępujesz?  
-    Jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłem – mruknąłem, idąc w stronę kuchni, by nie zauważył rumieńców na mojej twarzy.  
Oczywiście, że się krępowałem! Do tej pory nigdy nie byłem w żadnym związku, ani z   
kobietą, ani tym bardziej z mężczyzną. Nawet nie myślałem o takich sprawach. Jak niby mogłem swobodnie zachowywać się w jego towarzystwie? Wcześniej co prawda nie miałem z tym problemów, nawet kiedy zaczęliśmy się całować. Ale jakieś dwa miesiące temu posunęliśmy się dalej.  
„Posunęliśmy” to chyba nawet bardzo trafne określenie...  
Wszedłem do kuchni z dość nadąsaną miną i rozejrzałem się. Była urządzona całkiem   
skromnie, jak na jego status: kilka szafek, lodówka, stół i pięć krzeseł. To właśnie na tym stole stały teraz dwa talerze wraz ze sztućcami, dwa kieliszki, oraz świecznik na środku.  
-    Świecznik...?- mruknąłem sceptycznie, unosząc jedną brew.  
-    No wiesz, mówiłem, że będzie romantycznie – powiedział Kise, stając za mną i opierając się o framugę drzwi.  
Zerknąłem na niego zza ramienia, a potem odwróciłem, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę.  
-    Nie musiałeś aż tak się starać – westchnąłem.  
-    Hmhm, czego się nie robi dla swojego chłopaka?- Nie musiałem na niego patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że znów uśmiecha się głupkowato, zapewne cały promieniejąc szczęściem.  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, ale na krótko. Postanowiłem zasiąść do stołu bez zbędnych słów   
i poczekać, aż zostanę obsłużony. Prawdę mówiąc, zaczynałem być już odrobinę głodny.  
-    No dobra, w takim razie zacznijmy od lampki wina!- zawołał radośnie Ryouta, sięgając do stojaczka z lodem. Wyjął z niego butelkę i pokazał mi ją.- Naturalnie schłodzone, tak, jak lubisz.  
Podparłem głowę ramieniem i przypatrywałem się, jak model nalewa do kieliszków czerwony płyn. Dopiero co osiągnął pełnoletność i już wyjeżdża z alkoholem...  
-    Jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym wznieść toast – powiedział Kise.  
-    Skoro musisz...- mruknąłem, biorąc do ręki swój kieliszek.  
Ryouta odchrząknął głośno i uniósł swój kieliszek dość ceremonialnym gestem. Nie   
byłem pewien, czy powinienem wstać, czy mogę siedzieć, ale koniec końców wybrałem to drugie.  
-    Za nasz szczęśliwy związek, który trwa już od roku – powiedział z nietypową dla niego powagą, jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się i czar prysł jak bańka mydlana.- Zdrowie!  
-    Zdrowie – mruknąłem. Stuknęliśmy się naczyniami i upiliśmy po niewielkim łyku.  
-    A teraz podam posiłek! Dałem sobie spokój z przystawką i zupą...słyszałem, że tak powinno się podawać dania na takiej uroczystości, ale...cóż, po co się opychać...oto nasze dzisiejsze danie główne: kurczak w sosie miodowo-imbirowym!   
-    Niesłychane...   
Patrzyłem uważnie, jak Kise kładzie przede mną talerz ze ( trzeba było przyznać )   
smacznie wyglądającym daniem. Zapach również nie pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, jednak postanowiłem nie chwalić go, póki nie spróbuję. Myśl, że Kise także w gotowaniu potrafi skopiować czyjeś umiejętności była strasznie irytująca.  
-    No, to smacznego!- powiedział Ryouta, siadając naprzeciwko mnie.- Jeśli będziesz chciał coś sobie dosolić, albo coś w tym rodzaju, to mów: od razu ci podam.  
Skinąłem głową w odpowiedzi i chwyciłem sztućce w dłonie.  
-    Naprawdę się postarałeś – mruknąłem, rozpoczynając jedzenie. Eksplozja smaków była zachwycająca: musiał skopiować szefa Amaro...   
-    Oczywiście, przecież jesteś tego warty – odparł, patrząc na mnie z czułością.  
Przeklinałem go w myślach za to, że przez niego znów się rumienię.   
Jadłem w ciszy, słuchając jego ożywionego głosu. Opowiadał mi o ostatniej sesji, o   
naszych wspólnych znajomych, o mieście, o wydarzeniach ostatnich dni, podczas których się nie widzieliśmy. Jak zawsze uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, gestykulował dłońmi, śmiał się radośnie i patrzył na mnie tymi świecącymi oczami. Odpowiadałem mu od czasu do czasu, zadawałem pytania, by nie okazywać po sobie lekkiego zdenerwowania i utrzymać rozmowę.  
Po skończonym obiedzie, pomogłem mu sprzątać, chociaż żywo protestował. Podczas gdy   
on mył naczynia, ja przecierałem stół i chowałem świeczki. Ociągałem się ze sprzątaniem, bo nie wiedziałem, jaką kolejną „atrakcję” przygotował dla nas Kise.   
Kiedy poczułem jego dłonie, obejmujące mnie w talii, zastygłem w miejscu, napinając   
mięśnie.  
-    Jesteś strasznie spięty – westchnął model.- O, już wiem! Co powiesz na masaż? Masaż będzie dla ciebie idealny, na pewno się rozluźnisz!  
-    Nie, nie sądzę, bym go...- zacząłem szybko, ale Kise był szybszy – wybiegł z kuchni, by po chwili na powrót zajrzeć do niej i pomachać mi przed twarzą jakąś niewielką butelką.  
-    To magiczny olejek do masażu! Mówię ci, działają cuda!  
-    Nie, nie, Kise, ja naprawdę go nie...  
-    Chodź, Kasamatsu-senpai, nie marudź!- powiedział Ryouta, chwytając mnie za rękę i ciągnąc w kierunku sypialni.- Kiedyś Aominecchi poprosił mnie, żebym zrobił mu masaż ramion! Mówię ci, czuł się, jak nowonarodzony!  
-    Aominecchi?- powtórzyłem tępo.- Robiłeś mu...masaż?  
Kise zatrzymał się przed łóżkiem i spojrzał na mnie niepewnie.  
-    Uhm...przepraszam – zaczął.- To był tylko zwykły masaż ramion, więc...nie musisz być zazdrosny...  
-    Nie jestem zazdrosny – warknąłem, czując, jak żyłka na czole mi pęka.  
Kise uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi i uszykował poduszkę, kładąc ją na środku łóżka.   
Spojrzał na mnie zachęcająco, ale ja się nawet nie ruszyłem.  
-    Nie musisz rozbierać się cały, wystarczy tylko sweter. No i spodnie, żeby było ci wygodniej.  
Westchnąłem ciężko. Wyglądało na to, że nie było sensu się kłócić. Zbliżyłem się do   
łóżka i zdjąłem z siebie ubranie, podczas gdy Kise podwijał rękawy i czytał naklejkę na buteleczce.  
Położyłem się na brzuchu, kładąc głowę na poduszce. Obserwowałem, jak blondyn klęka   
obok mnie z uśmiechem i nalewa sobie odrobinę tłustego, pomarańczowego płynu na dłonie. Zaczął nimi o siebie energicznie pocierać, rozcierając i rozgrzewając olejek.  
-    Zapewniam cię, że po tym będziesz się czuł o niebo lepiej!- powiedział, kładąc dłonie na moich łopatkach i powoli rozprowadzając ciecz. Westchnąłem cicho, przymykając oczy, skupiając się na jego ciepłym dotyku, sunącym w górę i w dół moich pleców.  
Rozsunął moje ręce na boki, ponownie nalewając oliwkę. Kolejne skrawki mojego ciała   
zaczynały nabierać poślizgu i połysku. Patrzyłem kątem oka na Kise, jak z lekkim uśmiechem oddaje się swojej „pracy”, przesuwając dłonie po plecach, ramionach i bokach.   
Zamknąłem oczy i zagryzłem wewnętrzną stronę policzka, starając się uspokoić   
narastające podniecenie. Czułem, że mój członek rośnie powoli, wbijając się w miękki materac. Nie było to zbyt wygodne...  
Ryouta dalej wędrował dłońmi po moim ciele, łaskocząc delikatnie talię. Nim się   
zorientowałem, co robi, moja bielizna była już w połowie drogi do stóp, a po chwili wylądowała na podłodze. Nie zaprotestowałem jednak, czując przyjemne rozluźnienie. Byłem wręcz zbyt rozleniwiony, by chociaż się ruszyć, czy coś powiedzieć.  
Kolejna porcja olejku tym razem została rozsmarowana na moich pośladkach i udach.   
Westchnąłem błogo, już nie przeszkadzał mi ten dotyk, wręcz przeciwnie: będąc zupełnie rozluźnionym, rozkoszowałem się nim, dziwiąc się, jak wiele mięśni posiada moje ciało.  
-    I jak, Kasamatsu-senpai?- zapytał cicho Kise, przygryzając wargę.- Nie żałujesz?  
-    Nie...- mruknąłem.  
-    Więc...teraz przód. Odwróć się, proszę.  
-    Eh?- Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie.- Uhm...pobrudzę łóżko.  
-    Nie przejmuj się, mogę wymienić później pościel.- Uśmiechnął się do mnie.  
Przygryzłem wargę, ale posłusznie odwróciłem się na plecy. Mój członek stał już w pełnej   
gotowości, zarumieniłem się, żałując, że nie mogę niczym zakryć twarzy, która musiała teraz przybrać kolor pomidorów. Jednak wyglądało na to, że Kise to nie przeszkadza, a wręcz nawet zadowala go fakt, że mnie podniecił.  
Patrzyłem na niego, jak wstaje i ściąga z siebie spodnie. Ulżyło mi, że nie tylko ja miałem   
problem z erekcją. Kiedy także jego sweter wylądował na podłodze, usiadł na mnie w bieliźnie, okrakiem, a potem wziął oliwkę i wylał sobie na dłoń sporą jej ilość. Zaczął masować moją klatkę piersiową i brzuch, okrężnymi, powolnymi ruchami. Miałem wrażenie, że mój penis twardnieje jeszcze bardziej, podobnie zresztą jak i sutki.   
Jego dłonie zsuwały się powoli w dół. Ominęły krocze, masując uda, kolana, łydki i stopy   
– a potem znów w górę, do ud, i ponownie powtórzył rytuał.  
-    Kasamatsu-senpai?  
-    Co?  
-    Chcę wziąć twojego penisa do ust...  
-    Co?- Spojrzałem na niego, zarumieniony, nie będąc pewnym, czy dobrze usłyszałem.  
-    Chcę ci zrobić loda. Mogę?  
Patrzyłem na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem westchnąłem cicho i wzruszyłem lekko   
ramionami.  
-    Rób, co chcesz – mruknąłem.  
Posłuchał. Od razu, bez zbędnych wstępów, wziął całego członka do ust, śliniąc go dla   
poślizgu. Jedną dłonią masował moje jądra, wcierając w nie oliwkę, drugą zaś sam się masturbował, poruszając energicznie wzdłuż swojej męskości, ledwie wyciągniętej z bokserek.  
Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze, kiedy zaczął go mocno ssać, niemalże szarpiąc głową w   
tył i przód. Jęknąłem głośno, kładąc dłonie na jego złocistych włosach, wplątując w nie palce i ciągnąc lekko w górę, to znów pchając w dół. Zacisnąłem kurczowo palce u stóp, zgiąłem odrobinę nogi w kolanach, stopami wbijałem się w materiał, wyginając biodra ku niemu.  
To było tak intensywne doznanie, tak rzadkie i niesłychanie przyjemne...  
Kise jęczał głośno, wciąż z penisem w ustach, masturbując się coraz szybciej. Ssał   
czubek mojego członka, dłonią śliską od oliwki przesuwając po nim szybko. Po chwili doszedłem z głośnym jękiem, zaciskając powieki i dysząc ciężko. Ryouta również spuścił się na łóżko.  
Przysunął się do mnie, pochylił, i pocałował czule w usta. Tym razem śmiało objąłem go   
ramionami, odpowiadając na pocałunek, wsuwając język w jego rozchylone usta. Czułem się, jakbym był nastolatkiem przeżywający swoją pierwszą, szczenięcą miłość.   
-    Zróbmy to – wyszeptał cicho Kise.- Bardzo...tego chcę...a ty, senpai?  
Zagryzłem wargę, czując lekko napuchnięte wargi. Skinąłem głową, po czym odwróciłem   
się powoli na brzuch, stając na czworakach i wyginając się w jego stronę. Już od dłuższego czasu czułem drażniące pulsowanie wewnątrz mnie i wiedziałem, że jest tylko jeden sposób, by z tym walczyć.  
Kise zamoczył palce w olejku i przesunął nimi po moim rowku, pozostawiając na nim   
sporą jego część. Czułem, jak łaskocze mnie, spływając po pośladkach i udach. Chłopak wsunął we mnie palec i zaczął nim powoli ruszać – zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Byłem tak rozluźniony, że bez problemu mógłbym przyjąć go już teraz.   
Po kolejnym palcu, i jeszcze kolejnym, kiedy Kise zrozumiał, że trzy palce to   
wystarczająco dużo, i że może posunąć się o krok dalej, w końcu zbliżył się do mnie i dotknął czubkiem penisa mojego otworku. Któreś z nich pulsowało mocno – nie mogłem stwierdzić, które. Być może nawet oba....  
Wsunął się we mnie gładko, energicznie. Przez krótki moment stał bez ruchu, jęcząc   
cicho, a potem zaczął się we mnie poruszać. Zacisnąłem palce na poduszce, zagryzłem kołdrę, dysząc ciężko, ruszając odruchowo biodrami i nabijając się na jego stwardniałego, grubego penisa. Czułem łzy w oczach, ale nie były one wiązane ani z bólem, ani ze smutkiem. Raczej z przyjemnością, z silnym pożądaniem, które mną zawładnęło.  
Kise chwycił moje pośladki, próbując je rozsunąć, jednak zarówno one, jak i jego dłonie,   
były śliskie od oliwki, toteż ciężko mu było je utrzymać w takiej pozycji. W końcu dał sobie spokój – chwycił mnie za biodra i zaczął szybko się poruszać. Czułem, jak jego penis ociera się o moje pośladki, ale nie dawało to uczucie pieczenia, jak przy pierwszym razie – może właśnie dlatego, że były nawilżone.   
Wypiąłem się jeszcze bardziej, z ochotą przyjmując go w sobie. Rozkoszowałem się tym   
tempem, zamknąłem oczy, skupiając się na jego pchnięciach, na czułym punkcie wewnątrz, którego sięgał. Zagryzłem kołdrę mocniej, z trudem powstrzymując się od krzyku.   
    Nie musiałem się nawet masturbować, ponieważ doszedłem i bez tego, tryskając obficie na materac, zaciskając ścianki odbytu i krzycząc w kołdrę, mocno się wypinając, ostatkiem sił poruszając biodrami.  
    Ryouta spuścił się we mnie, jego sperma wypełniła mnie, a kiedy wysunął swojego penisa, jej odrobina wypłynęła, leniwie spływając w dół.  
    Opadłem bez sił na łóżko, zapominając, że dopiero co je pobrudziłem. Oddychałem ciężko, uspakajając rozszalałe serce, jego szybkie, nierówne bicie. Kise położył się na plecach obok mnie, również próbując się opanować. Leżeliśmy tak bez słowa, przez długą, długą chwilę.  
-    Uhh, na serio uwielbiam to uczucie – westchnął blondyn, przeciągając się z uśmiechem.- Jesteś w tym coraz lepszy, kochanie.  
-    Zamknij się!- warknąłem, zwalając go z łóżka. Jak mógł tak mnie nazwać, bez żadnego zażenowania i wstydu?!  
-    Auć! Uh, rany, to bolało, Kasamatsu-senpai...- westchnął, siadając na podłodze i masując sobie głowę, którą najwyraźniej o coś uderzył.- Hmhm...  
-    Z czego się śmiejesz?- zapytałem, opatulając się szczelnie prześcieradłem, które wyciągnąłem spod kołdry.  
-    Nic...tak sobie myślę, że nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że jesteś taką chętną kicią w łóżku. Seks z tobą jest nieziemski, zwłaszcza, kiedy się tak rumienisz, i robisz te wszystkie podniecające miny...  
Tego było za wiele. Podtrzymując prześcieradło zerwałem się z łóżka i chwyciłem Kise   
brutalnie za rękę. Podniosłem go na nogi i podszedłem do drzwi prowadzących z sypialni do ogrodu. Otworzyłem je z rozmachem i wyrzuciłem swojego chłopaka na zewnątrz. Spojrzałem na niego obojętnie, a potem trzasnąłem drzwiami i zakluczyłem je. Następnie podszedłem do okna i, ignorując machającego rękoma Ryoutę, który nerwowo rozglądał się wokół, zasunąłem rolety.  
    Niech ma nauczkę, drań jeden.  
  
  
  



End file.
